FIG. 9 shows a known battery case 1 for use in conventional cameras (see JP-A No. 43708/1997). The case 1 has an opening at its upper end, and the opening is covered with a closure 4. Contact pieces 85, 85 each in the form of an electrically conductive spring piece and in contact with the respective electrodes of a battery 9 are provided respectively on the rear surface of the closure 4 and the bottom of the case 1.
It is required that compact electronic devices of the type mentioned be further reduced in overall size, and the same is required of the battery case. However, when spring pieces are used as the contact pieces 85, 85, the interior space of the case is occupied by an amount corresponding to the combined thickness of the contact pieces 85 and support members therefor even if the contact pieces 85 are deformed by pressing contact with the battery. This makes it difficult to shorten the length of the case.